Computer systems typically include access control mechanisms to control access to the data stored in the computer system. The granularity of the access control on a given computer system may vary based upon the implementation of the computer system and/or the file system operating on the computer system. When resources on a computer system are virtualized, the ability to maintain fine grained access to the data on the computer system while taking full advantage of the virtualization features may become more challenging. In particular, traditional approaches to this problem had to compromise by either limiting the virtualization features that could be implemented or by limiting the granularity of the access control.